


Dolphin

by yeaka



Category: Super Mario Sunshine
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Peach contemplates a swim under the sun.





	Dolphin

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is just a small thing conjured up after watching a Mario Sunshine let’s play, but fair warning I know nothing else of Mario lore.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the Mario games or any of their contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Even though they’ve crashed and she’s a little bumped and bruised, Peach finds it’s a good day and place to be out in the vibrant sunshine. The sky is clear, bright, made even brighter with the reflection off the water, casting everything in vivid blues and white as far as the eye can see. The clouds look fluffy enough to rest in, the coast calm enough to bathe in, and a part of Peach wants to just slip right over the side and wade herself to shore.

Toadsworth wants Mario to go, of course, and Peach has been a princess long enough to accept that—it wouldn’t be appropriate for her to go traipsing off every time a small hitch worked into their plans. Besides, her Toads are frantic, and she knows her mere presence soothes them, even though she isn’t really _doing_ anything. There isn’t anything _to_ do, aside from sit and wait while Mario works his wonders.

In the meantime, the Toads fret about the strange substance on the landing strip, and peach wanders towards the edge of the grey cobblestone, peering down into the gentle lap of the water. The sea surround Isle Delfino is almost as pretty as the island itself. Peach takes a careful seat on the edge, sad her feet don’t reach down far enough to kick through it. It would probably cool her. Her umbrella, up against the shade, isn’t quite enough to counter the blaring heat. It’s nothing she can’t handle. But sometimes she did wish her dresses weren’t _quite_ so big. Even this sleeveless number has a ridiculously puffy skirt, and while she likes the look of it, it no longer seems so appealing as the leaf hoops half the island’s natives wear. And if she were dressed like them, she wouldn’t have her shoes, so maybe she could dip in her toes.

She thinks, for one brief, scandalous moment, of just taking it _all_ off, the pink fabric and blue earrings and golden crown, and sliding right down into the water. A few languid strokes towards the shore and back again would be enough to satiate her craving, she thinks, and would certainly feel refreshing against her sensitive skin. She wouldn’t have any need of her umbrella or Mario’s rescue—just her and nature’s beauty.

It might be better to compromise and retain her bloomers, but Toadsworth would still be scandalized, and her poor Toads would probably worry that the heat had gotten to her head. So she begrudgingly resolves to remain responsible, letting out a withered sigh. 

But surely one shoe off couldn’t hurt. Finally she thinks that just dipping in her toes might be acceptable. The water is too crystalline and irresistible to miss entirely. So she lifts one foot to slip the shoe off, then stretches her leg down as far as it can go, gripping the ledge, _just_ short of her toes brushing the surface. 

But then a Toad cries, “ _Mario_!” and Peach hurriedly straightens up again: the picture of propriety.


End file.
